


【你×flo】归属

by Hoorai



Category: Florent Mothe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 他现在是属于你的小婊子了，或者说，你拥有他了。





	【你×flo】归属

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷ooc，不说是谁看不出来的那种...如果非常难吃请允许我道歉  
和囚禁萨萨算是一个系列，但flo这边不是强迫啦。  
本章含有:口交，自慰描写（指妄想） 一点点小道具  
照例，如果有想看的play可以在lof和ao3的评论留言或是给我lof私信，大概只有这样才会有后续（...）  
当然是如果有太太愿意让我写的前提啦

他现在是你的小婊子了，或者说，你拥有他了。  
你绝对没有过半分强迫他的意思，但他还是会在下班的时候主动拿备用钥匙打开你公寓的门，然后脱掉衣服爬到你的床上。  
今天也是。  
他回来的时候你还醒着，不过他并不在意这些，跪在床边小心翼翼又充满期待地看着你，一面等待你做完手头自己的事情，一面又像是希望你能快点注意到他。  
你瞟了他一眼，眼神中没有掺杂太多的感情。要知道他固然诱人，可死线更为重要。  
但他今天总有些异常，平日里若是碰到这种情况，他就会钻到你手边的被子里一言不发地刷刷社交软件。可他现在仍然跪在你的床边，近乎狂热地注视着你，像是被无形的锁链拴在床头，甚至自顾自连呼吸都粗重起来。  
你起了玩心，即使工作结束也装作忙碌，像搁置一杯凉掉的咖啡那样将他抛在一边。  
不过咖啡不会长手长脚，他看上去等得不耐烦了，跨坐到你的腿上。  
你知道他从来不是什么乖孩子，即使外边是包裹着甜甜蜂蜜的小熊崽，里边却是辛辣的小疯子。  
所幸手机略微遮挡了你的视线，他眉眼温顺地下垂，暖棕色的眸子镀上情欲的薄雾。  
随着俯下身的动作，你看到他高领衬衫里露出一片皮质的黑色。那是项圈，他今天去酒吧驻唱时一定也戴着，藏在一丝不苟系好的纽扣下面，不知道是想让人看见还是恐惧暴露，亦或是两者交集带来精神紧绷的刺激。  
他知道你发现了，因为你无意识地停下了手中的动作。  
他没有打扰你，只是低头咬下了你的牛仔裤拉链，将半硬的性器释放出来。他伸出一小节舌尖——在他精心打理的胡须下那像一小朵探出头来的绽放蔷薇——于是柔软的花瓣就娴熟地贴上你的脉络，留下清晨稚嫩的朝露。  
你打开手机相机，透过镜头看他，表面仍是一副爱理不理的样子。但你知道这样让他更有安全感，他会表现地更大胆。  
他卖力地取悦着你的分身，甚至让你一时怀疑是否是谁都没有关系，他只是个渴望阴茎的小婊子，也许会在酒吧向别人摇晃屁股，让人啃咬他宣告被所有的项圈。  
这想法让你没由来的生气，尽管你们从来没有许下过什么誓言，也从未谈情说爱，可你知道你是为他动了心的，从第一次见到他开始。  
所以你挺腰，让性器顶到他喉咙深处。突如其来的动作让他噎得难受，你听到他从喉头滚动的无助呜咽，看见摄像头下他眼睫上挂着的泪珠。  
正是他生来的这幅柔顺模样总能引起他人的施暴欲望，就算板着脸时多么坚挺，一旦笑起来或哭出来就会变成融化的雪水，无论哪边都是相当好看的。  
你射在他嘴里，你知道他会接受的。  
“告诉您一个秘密，”他说，嗓子由于过度使用略显沙哑，对敬称的拿捏却恰到好处的色情，“我以前是打过舌钉的。”  
他大张开嘴，伸出舌头给盯着屏幕的你，不知是展示舌面上挂着的精液还是想给你看看从前倔强男孩留下的穿刺痕迹。  
紧接着他就将那些体液全数吞下，滑动的喉结离开你的视野，领口大敞的衬衫，略微发皱的马甲轮换着进入镜头又离开，最终是他光裸挺硬的下身，柱体涨大颤抖泛着水光，像是在发泄边缘。  
也许是知道不会得到你的回答，他便从容地继续自己的动作了。你意识到哪里不对劲，便点回去看方才的录像，看他衬衣被顶起的弧度猜想那下边有两个小夹子，却猝不及防地被一片湿软包裹。  
他显然是想要把你仍处在不应期半软的阴茎吞进后穴。你没见他做扩张，但穴口却放松得过分了。也许是在酒吧的厕所？在两首曲子之间，他跑进隔间去自己操自己，沾着润滑的三根手指（他会随身带着润滑剂吗？）急不可耐进出，脑子里转的满是自己的小癖好被发现后的种种后果，咬着大衣一角忍住呻吟（你知道他在外面是很羞怯的），头抵着门板，空闲的手粗暴地拉扯乳夹给予自己疼痛。他精心打理的发型被蹭乱，眼睛湿漉漉的，很快就射的满地都是。  
光是肮脏不堪的想象就足够让你再一次硬起来，何况他现在已经完完整整地把你吃了进去。  
“求您...求您....”他像是今天第一次真正的请求直接和你对话，抓住你的手腕，滚烫的掌心湿漉漉，“使用我....”  
那近乎是请求了。没由来的满足感骤然来袭，你终于停止了从小小的屏幕上看他这样愚蠢的行为，扶住他的腰，让独属于你的夜莺放声歌唱。


End file.
